


Chicken

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Heart of the Phoenix', Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fantasy, Gargoyle Mycroft, Human Greg, Inktober 2018, M/M, One Shot, Phoenix Sherlock, Random and short, Shapeshifting, Side Story, Weirdness, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: Greg has always wanted to know what it is like to fly but he isn't quite so keen when he ends up getting his wish thanks to Mycroft...Based in my established shape-shifter universe.





	Chicken

Greg swallowed and peered out over the edge of the building once again. It was a hell of a long way down and he felt his stomach swoop unpleasantly. Squeezing his eyes shut so he couldn't see the tiny, insect like people any more, Greg stumbled backwards until his back was pressed against the glass behind him. "Remind me why we're on the top of the Shard again?" He said, his voice faint as he fought the urge not to collapse. 

Mycroft and Sherlock exchanged an amused look. "Because you said you would like to experience what flying is like." Mycroft said patiently, "Or don't you remember that particular conversation?" 

Greg rapidly shook his head from side to side. "I wasn't being serious! It was just one of those idle thoughts we humans are often prone to thinking." He said, his voice audibly shaking. "I don't even like heights." 

"But you made it to the top of the Shard and, if I'm being honest, flying is probably the quickest way to get down again." Sherlock pointed out, half tempted to simply shove Greg off the edge and be done with it. He was sure Mycroft would catch him before he fell too far. 

"I really, really do not like heights." Greg murmured, his eyes still tightly closed. 

Quickly realising nothing would be changing in a hurry Mycroft decided to take things into his own hands. With a grating of stone rubbing against stone he shifted into his gargoyle form and stomped towards where Greg was cowering against the side of the building. "Come on, it'll be fine once you're in the air." He said, reaching out to wrap the claws of one hand around Greg. 

"What are you doing? No! Put me down!" Greg's protests fell on deaf ears however and were partially drowned out by the screech of stone grinding as Mycroft spread open his wings to their full extent and lifted them above his head. 

Beside him Sherlock shifted into his phoenix form and stood perched on the edge of the building, waiting for his brother to give the word. It had been so long since the two of them had gone flying together and he was looking forward to feeling the wind in his feathers. Then he noticed the nod from Mycroft. Letting out a piercing screech Sherlock unfurled his wings and leapt off the side of the Shard with Mycroft following close behind him. 

The two of them fell for a metre or so, both of them enjoying the sensation of tumbling, of not being in control, with Greg letting out cries of terror the entire time. Eventually, realising they were being cruel to Greg, both Sherlock and Mycroft beat their wings and levelled themselves out. As always Sherlock was more graceful than his hulking stone brother and Greg was momentarily convinced they were going to drop out of the sky as Mycroft continued to lose height. Wrapping his arms tightly around Mycroft's claws Greg hung on tightly. He was vaguely aware they were travelling at some speed but there was no way in hell he was going to open his eyes to see. He got the feeling Mycroft probably wouldn't like it if he threw up on him. 

"Isn't this fun, Greg?! You can see the whole of London from where we are." Mycroft cried, banking sideways suddenly in a way that made the bottom drom out of Greg's stomach. "Come on! Not many people can say they've gone flying with Shape-shifters." 

"That's because most people prefer to keep their feet on their ground." Greg said in a quiet voice, his eyes still tightly closed. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "You have to at least take a look. You might not get to do this again." 

A little reluctantly Greg slowly opened his eyes, sucking in a breath when he saw the scene spread out below him. In the growing twilight the lights of the city were turning on, transforming London into a magical fairytale of glittering light. Greg stared at it in wonder, forgetting how high off the ground they were. "It's beautiful." He breathed, understanding why Sherlock, Mycroft and John loved flying so much. He felt a rumble run through Mycroft's chest. 

"Aren't you glad you weren't able to chicken out of this?" Mycroft asked, a smile spreading across his squat, grey features. He'd known Greg would enjoy this and he no longer felt quite as guilty for jumping off the side of the Shard without giving him any warning. He had always wanted to share this experience with Greg and was glad he was finally able to do it. He had always had the feeling Greg felt left out being the only human in their little group. It felt great to be able to do this together. He often suspected that it had to be incredibly dull to be human... 


End file.
